wilfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaranthine/part one
The wisteria trees that surrounded our camp had been in full bloom for a few sunrises. They draped over the dens in a spectacular explosion of purple flowers. Fallen petals scattered around the camp, creating a soft purple carpet under our feet. The last of the winter snow had melted a moon ago, and the cold temperatures vanished along with it. Now the birds' melodies rang through the air once more, combining with our flowers to beautify the land. The beautiful spring sights, however, did not excuse us from training. Cherry nudged me awake before dawn rose. Her sharp yowl jolted me from sleep, and I had to blink a few times before my eyes began functioning properly. Fuzzy sleep was still fading from my head, but her voice rang clear. "Get up already. Elzora and Nascha are already in the training grove." Cherry, as talented as she was, refused to be outdone by the leader's kits. That was pretty hard, as they had been training since they were essentially newborns. Not only did they learn hunting and fighting, but they were also taught leadership, confidence, and manners. The latter sounded pretty boring, but they had been living pampered lives since their birth. Every cat was jealous of the leader's kits, and for a good reason. I groggily shook the sleepiness from my head and stood up shakily. I waited until I was sure my paws could support me, then padded out of the den after Cherry. Mist hung in the air, not yet burned off from the slowly climbing sun that had just peeked above the horizon. The shadows gave everything a bluish tint, and the bright flowers that surrounded the dens didn't seem so bright in the pre-dawn light. Or lack thereof. Cherry's reddish tail flowed behind her as she dashed out of camp down the winding trail that led to the training grove. Our domain was covered in every type of flower imaginable, from the white blossoms that covered the side of the path to the nearly-fallen cherry blossoms above us. The shadows the many trees cast were long and dappled Cherry's pelt like the petals dappled the ground. I slowed as we approached the training ground. As Cherry had said, Elzora and Nascha were already standing under the large tree that we used for training. It was the tallest tree in the forest, and its branches stretched out above most of the nearby woods. Next to the aristocratic she-cats stood Magnolia and Onyx, the Champions tasked with training the Cadets. The Champions were some of the highest-ranking cats in the group. Unlike the Aristocrats, they earned their titles not by birth but by performing brave and heroic tasks. Cherry aspired to be a Champion someday, but I was content with staying an average cat for now. I probably wouldn't have the skill to become a Champion anyway. "Torrent!" Blizzard called. My brother was less serious than Cherry. He was less serious than most of the Cadets, except for maybe Raven. Raven wasn't a slacker, but she was constantly joking and playing pranks on the rest of the cats. Our trainers hated it, calling it 'not acceptable behavior for a young Twilight Hunter'. I considered it hilarious. I trotted over to my brother, sitting down next to him and gazing at Magnolia and Onyx. They were uninterested in the two of us, turning their attention instead to the absence of Lark and Raven. The siblings weren't quite morning cats, so it was to be expected, but the trainers seemed surprised by it anyway. We waited a few moments before the two Cadets came. Lark was slightly out of breath due to his lack of stamina (and the fact that it wasn't yet sunrise), but the pair sat down between Cherry and me. As soon as the siblings were both seated Magnolia began speaking. "Today we will be working on herb identification. Not every one of you will be a medic, but you will be all tested on it in your final assessment to determine your role." I heard a slight groan from Blizzard, but it was quickly suppressed after a glare from Onyx. Magnolia picked up a few bundles of herbs from beside her and placed them lined up in front of her. "Each of you will get a bundle and you will sort it into three piles. Herbs for cuts and scrapes, herbs for coughs and fevers, and herbs for other injuries. After this activity, we will go herb hunting together." The lesson continued as usual, complete with sarcastic comments from Blizzard and a toad in Cherry's fur from Raven. I wasn't the biggest fan of herbs and healing, mostly because I was terrible at it. I never understood how the medics could stay calm in an emergency and remember all those herbs, even under so much stress. I admired them but definitely wasn't envious of their job, although they were higher-ranking than your average warrior or hunter. When the sun rose directly above our heads, we headed back to camp for a small meal. Cats clumped together in their small groups, whispering about the day's gossip while gulping down their prey. Cherry followed Elzora and Nascha towards the leader's den, but she was careful not to get too close as not to anger them. I sat with Blizzard, Lark, and Raven, gulping down a plump mouse. Spring not only brought beauty, it also gave us fat prey. I was careful to watch for maggots, eating with Raven, but other than that I could say relaxed (for once). "Look," Lark whispered to me, flicking his tail towards the two princesses, who were entering the Great Den. "I think the Council is meeting." This was definitely true, as I spotted Onyx and Magnolia, along with the rest of the Champions and Aristocrats, heading towards the Great Den as well. Council meetings occurred at the beginning of every season, but they also met in times of need or crisis. This did not seem anything like a time of need or crisis, with the trees in efflorescence around us.